ImPure
by Kitty in the Box
Summary: Oneshot. Misu and Shingyouji. A glimpse of their life together after high school. How Shingyouji prevents Misu from developing a bad habit. But will a stubborn Misu easily give in to such a request? 1st MisuShin fic written, read more at Pureness fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun. I wrote this fanfic before the movie Takumi-kun: Pure was released. The title is a wordplay for Pure. Enjoy!

Before they knew it, they were no longer in high school. One of Shingyouji's most revered dreams has finally been answered. Not only is he already in college but he got to live together with his beloved Arata-san in their 1DK apartment. Arata had complained once about the cramp space but Shingyouji didn't seem to mind the very least. To him, this was everything he dreamt of. Everything in life was good except for one thing.

Misu Arata had taken up a bad habit of smoking. When he first tasted his first cigarette, it was like a celebration of freedom. He savored each nicotine stick like he would savor a breathe of fresh air. Much to the chagrin of his partner, Shingyouji who could not stand the smoke but was patiently trying to tolerate it but he was nearing his breaking point. Misu has scoffed so many times on the health risks of smoking. Something had to be done.

As they quietly spent a lazy Sunday afternoon watching television, Shingyouji diverted his eyes and focused on Misu who was now enjoying another newly-lighted cigarette.

"Arata-san...you shouldn't be smoking so much." Shingyouji looked at him worriedly.

"Since when did an idiot like you tell me what to do?" Misu not bothering to look at him but remained focused on the TV screen.

"Because this idiot cares about you a lot, that's why." Shingyouji frowned and moved closer to him.

"Hmp!" Misu blew him a smoke circle.

"You're not gonna stop?" That irritated Shingyouji so he grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV.

"Make me." Misu gave him a smirk.

"Alright then." Shingyouji quickly grabbed the cigarette off Misu's lips and began to inhale sharply.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU SMOKING IT?" Misu was aghast. He never once realized that his smoking bothered his partner so much.

"Do you like it when I smoke, Arata-san?" Shingyouji blew a smoke in his direction. His lips were quivering. He obviously was not used to smoking but he didn't cough either.

"Since when did you learn how to smoke?" Misu eyed him suspiciously. This was a whole new discovery for him. All the while he thought he knew Shingyouji but seeing him smoke like that in front of him, questions started to pop in his mind.

"Since middle school." Shingyouji stopped smoking and squished the cigarette on the Panda bear-shaped ashtray.

"WHAT THE...?" Now Misu was even more curious.

"A teacher taught me how." Shingyouji answered him without hesitation yet his eyes remained on the ashtray. He couldn't bring himself to look directly at Misu.

"Are you fucking with me? You say, a teacher taught you how to smoke?" This time Misu held him by the shoulders and made Shingyouji face him directly.

"Yes..he did...especially after he would...do things...to me. He said it made the cigarette taste...much better." Shingyouji lowered his gaze. Memories he had chosen to remain buried in his mind were slowly being dug up once again.

Misu's face was painted with shock. He did not expect something like that at all. It was bad enough a corrupted teacher would take advantage of his young students, a middle schooler even. But what angered him more was no one had any right to touch Shingyouji like that. Shingyouji was HIS to touch. Damn it! Okay, maybe possessiveness went a little too far but STILL!

"Fuck. I don't want to ever see you smoke again. Do you understand?" Misu's voice was grim. He touched Shingyouji's cheek to face him.

"I do." Shingyouji replied meekly.

"Okay then." Misu nodded.

"Would you do the same for me, Arata-san?" Shingyouji looked at him earnestly.

"Only if you can replace my cigarettes with something better." Misu smirked.

"You're such a perv, Arata-san." Shingyouji laughed.

"IDIOT! DON'T COMPARE ME WITH THAT PEDO SENSEI OF YOURS!" Misu looked at him incredulously, obviously bothered with the comparison.

"He was nice though..." Shingyouji shrugged.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Misu was gritting his teeth.

"He didn't hurt me." Shingyouji slowly shook his head while fiddling with a renegade thread from Misu's shirt.

"But you said he did things to you..." Misu lowered his voice and looked at him closely.

"Yeah...uhm...well..." Shingyouji stopped fiddling with the thread on Misu's shirt and covered his face instead.

"Enough!" Misu just had it already. Another word about that sensei, he would be hatching a plan to track him down.

"You'll really quit smoking for me starting now, Arata-san?" Shingyouji looked at him and smiled hopefully.

"Idiot." Arata flopped back on the pillows while Shingyouji moved to snuggle beside him.

"You're funny, Arata-san. I love you so much." Shingyouji murmured while planting a soft kiss on Misu's cheek.

"I know...now about the replacement..." Misu grinned at him.

Owari!


End file.
